Karyst
| elemental damage = 50.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 0.750 | stamina = 2.0 | jump physical damage = 100.0 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 107.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 150.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Homing Fang Pointed Wind | stance = | notes = }} 凱洛斯特 '''是一把 Tenno 单持匕首，在Update 14.2中被加入。内置 伤害。 凱洛斯特可以 的价格出售。 匕首凱洛斯特的藍圖可以在商店中以 20,000 的價格購買。 特征' 这把武器主要产生 伤害。 '优势：''' * 在匕首类武器中拥有最高的基础伤害和暴击率。 * 基础伤害类型为 ，使其容易组合出 ， 和 伤害。 * 砸地攻击时100%几率产生 特效。 * 非常低的体力消耗。 * 有一个 槽。 * Stance槽为 极性，与Pointed Wind相符，可以享受高倍数加成。 劣势： * 低攻速。 * 普通攻击伤害不能被物理伤害Mod增加。 * 毒素伤害对 Fossilized Infested减免50%。 * 砸地攻击不会击倒敌人。 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Quick melee is a lot faster than when the dagger is equipped, which can help compensate for its slow base attack speed. However, this limits the weapon to attacking a single target at a time. *When combining elemental mods, the Karyst's innate damage is added last. *Jump attacks will always inflict the proc, regardless of the weapon's current elemental mods. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Karyst adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc, despite the fact that the Karyst has no physical damage element. This effect is lost if one uses the Pointed Wind stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. ** If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Trivia * This is the first non-infested melee weapon that deals pure damage. * The name and shape of this dagger are based on the Kris, a dagger that is largely associated with Southeast Asian cultures, especially Indonesia and Malaysia. This trait is shared with the Skyla of Nami Skyla. *The swirl pattern on the blade closely resembles patterns seen on Damascus steel. Media See also *Heat Dagger, a similar weapon. *Dual Ichor, Toxin based dual swords. *Mire, another Toxin based melee weapon. de:Karyst